Anonimato
by Tsukino Ariasu
Summary: ¡Había llegado otra carta! Con aquellas palabras que tanto le costaba entender y que aun así amaba. Así es, amaba. El tiempo había hecho que quedará prendido de aquel sujeto desconocido. Quería saber quien era, conocerlo para decirle que todo estaba bien, que el sería su héroe, que estarían juntos. Pero, ¿quién demonios se suponía que era?


_¡Omg! ¡Alfred tiene un admirador secreto! Siempre he encontrado que debería haber sido así, con ese "alguien" que nadie sabe quien es y que no puede decirle lo que siente en persona, pobre hombre del "quenoestánniremotamentecercadesabersuidentidad"__ :'(__._

_Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya._

* * *

Alfred hacía lujo de su equilibrio cargando en ambas manos una pila de hamburguesas, sus deliciosas y amadas hamburguesas McDonald, su boca se hacía agua de solo pensar en la jugosa y grasosa carne siendo saboreada por su paladar, selecta de las mas sabrosas vacas del planeta. Y todo, todo eso, le pertenecía a su heroica persona.

Al abrir la puerta se detuvo sonriendo como bobo. ¡Había llegado otra carta! Dejó sus provisiones para el resto del día en la gran mesa que se hallaba en la cocina para tomar el papel entre sus manos y romper el sobre como un niño al recibir su regalo.

_Querido Alfred:_

_ Es tonto. ¿Sabes? Eres lo primero en venir a mi mente cuando despierto y al dormir mi último pensamiento. Soñé contigo, Alfred, y fue el sueño más maravilloso que he tenido en toda mi vida._

_Nuestros labios hacían una armonía perfecta como las teclas de un piano en las manos de su dueño. Recuerdo... que no quería despertar, quería quedarme contigo, pero te fuiste, me dejaste solo, ignoraste los gritos desesperados que salían por mi garganta, pasaste por alto las lágrimas que caían de mis ojos._

_¿Por qué... m-me haces esto? La soledad ha sido mi más fiel compañía... aun así, estar sin ti... duele._

Alfred dejó la carta a un lado del sillón. Confundido, como solía estar cada vez que terminaba. Al parecer ese chico estaba loquito por él, ¿entonces por qué esa tristeza? No lo entendía... él... ¿le había hecho daño?

Un muy feo sentimiento lo invadió... uno llamado... culpa.

¡P-pero los héroes no se sienten culpables porque solo hacen bien a las personas...!

Suspiró, no había razón para engañarse. Averiguaría su identidad y borraría de él todo rastro de tristeza, porque merecía algo mejor. Había algo en esa forma de escribir que decía que Desconocido X lo merecía.

Ahora, ¿cómo lo haría? Se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativo. Chasqueó los dedos - ¡Soy un genio! - tomó la carta y corrió hacia la CSI, rogó, rogó y rogó hasta que los guardias tuvieron que sacarlo.

Alfred infló los mofletes. ¿Qué les costaba buscar las huellas digitales de la carta?

"Eso es para casos importantes" "La información es clasificada" "¡Va contra la ley!"

¡Solo buscaban escusas para no ayudarlo! Ni siquiera Nick estaba ahí, eso lo extraño, ¿por qué Nick no estaba en la central? Bueno, no era importante en ese momento. Se pasó una mano por la cara. Tenía que haber otra forma. Releyó mil veces la carta, ¡eso era!

Fue por una caja de plástico denominada como "Las Cartas de mi Admirador Secreto", lo sabía, un muy original nombre. Tomó un lápiz y una hoja de papel escribiendo en el centro superior "Desconocido X".

_El día que vi tus arrebatadores diamantes celestes encendiste un fuego embriagante en mi alma ofuscada..._

Bien, había empezado mal, ¡él no tenía diamantes! ¿O tal vez sí...? Le dio una mirada sospechosa a su habitación, no, no había ninguno, además, ¿cómo se los iba a arrebatar si claramente dice que eran sus diamantes? Por si fuera poco, ¿ofuscada? ¡¿Qué diablos significa ofuscar?!

Siguió buscando cartas hasta encontrar algunas con frases aptas para su muy heroico dialecto.

_Cuándo eras un niño... Alfred, yo era tan feliz._

¡Pista número uno! Si lo conocía desde niño, entonces era muy viejo ¡no podía ser un humano! El admirador secreto era: una nación. Fue a buscar una hoja con las banderas de todo los países del mundo. Tachando a todos los que no conocía. Después tachó a todos los que eran menores que él.

_Siempre velé para que tuvieras una infancia mejor que la mía..._

Una infancia difícil... tachó los países con pasados tranquilos. Con ayuda de su amado Google, claro, no sabía mucho sobre naciones que no fueran él.

_Y tú acariciabas mis claros y cortos cabellos._

Tachó primero a los de cabello oscuro, después a los de cabello largo, aliviándose de eliminar a Francia.

Siguió tachando y buscando pistas, pistas que de haber sido bien interpretadas, le hubieran dado con la persona indicada.

_Reflejándose__ en mis ojos las aguas azuladas._

¿Reflejándose en mis ojos las aguas azuladas...? Con temor tachó a todos los que no tenían ojos azulados. Se congeló en su asiento... no... no podía ser... ¡¿Rusia?!

Saltó hacia atrás destrozando la hoja como si esta fuera una amenaza contra su vida.

No podía ser... el maldito... comunista era... su admirador secreto. Sus ojos pesaron y cayó al suelo en un golpe seco.

Los rayos del sol sobre su rostro comenzaron a despertarlo, pestañeó un par de veces y se sentó desperezándose. ¿Qué había ocurrido?

El infernal descubrimiento regresó a su mente. Alterado se dio una ducha helada. Él era valiente, por eso en la reunión de la G8 que tendría esa tarde lo enfrentaría.

Había llegado el momento, a pocos pasos de él estaba lo que sería su perdición. Con pasos torpes camino hacia a él, notando todas las miradas puestas en tan extraña situación. Carraspeó innecesariamente para llamar la atención del ruso - ¿Podemos hablar...? - las miradas se hicieron expectantes por lo que se formó un tic en su ceja - A solas.

Iván no dejó de sonreír. ¿Que quería ese cerdo capitalista ahora? - Sí, da - se levantó caminando junto con Alfred fuera de la sala, la puerta se cerró tras ellos. Las naciones no tardaron en comenzar sus polémicas de porque esos dos tenían tan extraño comportamiento.

- Apresúrate, ¿da?

Alfred frunció el entrecejo, pero suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse - Se que esto no debe ser fácil para ti - un sonrojo indeseado cubrió sus mejillas - Es decir, no todo los días descubres que estas enamorado de tu enemigo...

Iván no dejó de sonreír - ¿Adonde vas con esto, América?

- Sé que tu... eres mi admirador secreto, Rusia, por eso es necesario que sepas que no siento lo mismo por ti.

- ...

- Eh... ¿Rusia?

- Kolkolkol.

Dentro de la sala las naciones se sobresaltaron al escuchar un golpe contra la pared.

- _Whats the hell you're doing?!__  
_

-_ ¿Gustarme, da? ¿Tú, gustarme a mí? _

Nuevamente un golpe.

Arthur se palmeó la frente, ¿a que retorcida conclusión había llegado Alfred?

- ¡No lo niegues maldito! ¡Lo averigüe por mí mismo! - Alfred, enfadado de que el alvino lo siguiera golpeando, le dio un certero puñetazo de héroe en la boca del estómago. Antes de poder volver a darle un golpe limpio por la espalda, sí, seguía siendo un golpe limpio aunque fuera por la espalda, China e Inglaterra lo sujetaron mientras que Alemania e Italia afirmaban a Rusia.

Se encontraban en el salón, como si nada hubiera pasado, si no fuera por que Rusia tenía su sonrisa de si me miras te traumo y Alfred unos muy infantiles mofletes.

América había descubierto por las malas que Iván no era su admirador secreto, se sintió grandemente aliviado por eso. Examinó con disimulo a todos los presentes, por las cartas había averiguado (rogaba al cielo por no estar equivocado) que Desconocido X era del G8.

_Y te veo, encerrado en cuatro paredes, pasando desapercibido por los demás rostros conocidos. Seis, Alfred. Tu, yo, y seis seres indeseados._

Alemania reprendía enfadado a Italia, que extrañamente comía pasta, Japón se preparaba para asentir cuando preguntaran su opinión, Francia molestaba a Inglaterra que permanecía sonrojado con la vista gacha y China se alejaba lo más posible de Rusia.

No, no había nada anormal.

Terminó la reunión. ¡Y sorprendentemente habían llegado a...! Nada.

Al entrar a su lujosa y conocida casa recogió la nueva carta antes de recostarse en el sillón.

_Querido Alfred:_

_Sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que trataras de averiguar mi identidad. Aunque sinceramente me cuesta entender que me hallas confundido con Rus-sia._

Alfred entrecerró los ojos, en esa parte pareciera que Desconocido X se hubiera contenido de escribirle un insulto, quizás... ¿quizás lo estaba imaginando?

_Yo... tengo que pedirte que no lo vuelvas a hacer, si no digo quién soy es porque no me siento preparado para que lo sepas._

_Lamento si mis cartas se han vuelto hostigantes, y si querías hablar conmigo para que dejara de enviarlas... lo entiendo. Solo deja este sobre donde lo encontraste, y no volverás a saber mí._

Alfred se congeló en su lugar. ¿Qué disparates estaba diciendo? ¡Él no quería que desapareciera por nada del mundo! ¡Amaba las benditas cartas!

_Si te preguntas por qué te envío esto a ti y no a otra persona, confesaré que la razón es que eres la única persona en este mundo con la que he tenido una verdadera relación._

_¿Por qué por cartas? Bueno... no es sencillo. Eres como el confidente que nunca tuve, pero siempre necesité. __Siento que... puedo decirte todo, y a la vez nada._

_Con esto me despido, tal vez por última vez._

_Te deseo una buena vida, América._

Alfred dejó que la carta reposara sobre él.

**_Siento que... puedo decirte todo, y a la vez__ nada._**

Entendía... ¡Entendía! ¿Pero por qué...? ¿Por qué no se atrevía a decírselo a persona? Como si de alguna forma Alfred fuera a tener una reacción poco favorable hacia él... ¿a eso le tenía miedo? ¿al rechazo?

Se despeinó exasperado, ¡era difícil! Guardó la carta en un bolsillo de la chaqueta, esa carta era especial. No era común ver a Desconocido X inseguro.

Ese día dormiría como todo buen héroe necesita hacerlo y a la mañana siguiente se escondería en los arbustos de su casa. Él admirador secreto vendría a dejar la carta y ¡bang! Él lo atraparía y descubriría su identidad, ¡entonces el héroe lo salvaría de su soledad! Terminó de dibujar su grandioso plan en una hoja en blanco.

Extrañamente Desconocido X tenía paja como cabello y unas llamativas y gruesa cejas. ¿Qué si ese tipo se le hacía conocido? ¡Claro que no! Hahaha! ¡Nunca había visto a alguien parecido! Bostezó perezosamente para acostarse en su esponjosa cama. Sí, eso haría, esperaría a que ese sujeto apareciera.

Y esperó, y esperó, y siguió esperando. Pero nunca llegó.

Alfred miraba entristecido la puerta de entrada. Había pasado toda el día fuera. Ya era de noche... y no le había llegado nada. Sus provisiones se habían acabado y el pozo sin fondo que tenía de estómago rogaba por comida.

Una brillante idea vino a su cabeza. ¿Qué pasaría si su admirador tuviera otras formas de infiltrarse a su casa? Esperanzado corrió hasta su casa. Su sonrisa se desvaneció, en la sala no había ningún sobre.

Recordó las palabras del no tan extraño sujeto.

_Tal vez por última vez._

Alfred sintió un dolor en su pecho. Si temía al rechazo... pudo dar por sentado una respuesta negativa de su parte y no tomarse las molestias de venir. Se apoyó en la pared, le faltaba el aire.

El tono de su celular anunció una nueva llamada.

- ¿A-aló?

- _¡Amérique ocurrió una emergencia!_

Respiro hondamente para tranquilizarse - ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Angleterre esta gravemente enfermo!

Alfred por poco suelta el celular. ¡¿Querían darle un infarto?! ¡Porque ese dolor en su brazo izquierdo le decía que lo estaban logrando!

- ¡El héroe va en camino! - cortó y se subió el cierre de su chaqueta para salir de casa. Valla suerte, primero su admirador secreto dejaba de escribirle y ahora Arthur se enfermaba.

Los días pasaron, Inglaterra seguía enfermo y no habían aparecido nuevas cartas.

Alfred sacó las llaves de su bolsillo. Finalmente, después de muchos días en los que el héroe pudo haber muerto de aburrimiento el inglés había sanado, y a pesar de que trataron de que siguiera reposando en cama este se levantó diciendo que tenía asunto pendientes. Así de terco, se fue, sin agradecer a nadie de los que muy amablemente lo habían cuidado.

Al entrar Alfred dio un grito de emoción. ¡Había llegado carta! La tomó en sus manos leyendo con euforia cada palabra.

_Querido Alfred:_

_El tiempo que he estado sin escribirte a sido un verdadero tormento. Lo lamento. No fueron los mejores días que he tenido, pero no te preocupes, ahora estoy bien. Aunque no lo creas tu ser fue una mano salvadora sujetó la mía con alentadora decisión..._

Y nuevamente Alfred no entendía nada. Pero lo siguió leyendo, porque aquellas palabras eran de la persona que sin conocer, amaba.

Así, demostrando su idiotez a máxima capacidad de expresión, nuestro preciada héroe no sospechó en ningún momento que Desconocido X podía tener alguna relación con un conocido inglés.

Nuevamente los días pasaron.

Arthur, tras asegurarse de que no había nadie a la vista se acercó silenciosamente a la casa de América. Se extrañó al ver una nota sobre la puerta.

_Para mi admirador secreto, solo para mi admirador secreto, si no eres mi admirador secreto pasa de largo esta carta y no la leas, porque no es para ti. _

Arthur rodeó los ojos, estúpido Alfred. Quitó el papel adhesivo para no tener problemas para leerlo.

_¡Hola admirador secreto! Soy el héroe. Antes que nada diré que tus cartas son muy cool, me matas con cada palabra que escribes, hay algunas que no entiendo... bien, muchas ¡pero no las cambies! Me gusta que sean así. Ok, se que esto es raro porque nunca te he escrito, es que TENÍA que hacerlo. Verás, aunque no tenga lógica creo que... bueno... yo... tu... me gustas, ¡no te asustes! No soy como Francia y no voy a hacerte cositas malas... confía en mí, se contenerme. Y es por eso que quiero conocerte, no voy a juzgarte por tu aspecto, así que puedes despreocuparte, solo quiero saber quien eres... porque ya sabes... yo... te amo._

_PD: Si eres Rusia olvida todo lo que dije, no te amo ¡te detesto! ¡sal ya de mi casa fucking comunista! ¡Chu! ¡Chu!_

Arthur suspiró, Alfred era Alfred, y podía fuckear todo lo que quería a Rusia. América quería conocerlo... eso no era nuevo, al contrario era bastante obvio, lo había estado intentando todo ese tiempo. Sacó un pedazo de papel y un bolígrafo de su bolsillo, con la mano temblorosa comenzó a escribir.

Alfred llegó a su casa. Con la misma emoción que no disminuía con el pasar de los días tomó la carta destruyendo el sobre. Se sorprendió al ver la letra desproporcionada y tiritona, casi ilegible.

_Q-querido Alf-fred:_

_Cons-iderando que pro-ometiste NO juzg-garme... sal-dremos ¿b-bien?_

Alfred alzó el puño victorioso. ¡Sí! ¡Al fin conocería a su admirador secreto!

_S-será en New York Qui-quinta Avenida, a las 17:30 hor-ras, ¡ni un minuto tarde idiota! S-sino me iré._

_T-te estar-ré esp-perando._

_PD: la letra estas así p-porque tengo frío... ¡n-no cre-as que estoy nervioso! Es decir... ¿por ti? Por favor._

_PD2: ¡No ma-malinterpretes! ¡Me gustas y si eres importante como para ponerme algo inseguro!  
_

_PD3: Bloody hell! ¡Ign-nora la segunda posdata!_

Había otra más pero estaba tan rallada que hacía imposible su redacción. Suspiró como bobo dejándose caer en su fiel sillón.

Y finalmente llegó el esperado día. Alfred se puso su chaqueta de aviador saliendo apresuradamente de su casa. ¡Iba tarde! ¡Iba tarde! Sin consideración alguna empujaba a toda la gente que se interponía en su camino. Demonios, Desconocido X fue muy claro en que si se atrasaba se iría. ¡Ya llevaba quince minutos de retraso!

Alfred se hacía espacio entre la multitud, tratando de ver alguna figura conocida entre toda esa gente. Y lo vio, con su típico ceño fruncido, sus brazos cruzados, su traje verde y corbata de oficina.

No... no podía creerlo.

Sus pasos se dirigieron automáticamente a él, dejando de buscar si había otra cara conocida. Porque no lo había, Alfred, de alguna forma, lo sabía.

Alfred sonrió con ilusión.

Arthur sonrió con nerviosismo.

- Ho-hola bloody git - Arthur se sonrojó haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mantener su compostura de caballero.

El menor entreabrió la boca sin poder reaccionar.

El inglés respiro con fuerza mientras su sonrojo aumentaba - Sino te gusto, yo... - calló al sentir los labios de Alfred sobre los suyos, pasando los brazos por su cintura y besándolo con deseo.

Porque en algún rescondidito lugar de su consciencia siempre supo que detrás de todas esas palabras un sexy cejón se desvelaba escribiéndolas.


End file.
